The Adventures of Itachi and Ren
by Cookie Smile Axel
Summary: this is a story of itachi and his daughter he just found out he had... ps i am use to writing my point of veiw as the character, so if you see i in the story i probably mean Ren


**The Adventures of Itachi and Ren**

**intro**

Itachi walked into the lounge room of the Akatsuki place to see everyone chatting away. He sighed walking in and sat next to Kisame. Deidara and Sasori were discussing their views on art; Kakuzu was explaining to Hidan about the magic of money, Tobi was giving Zetsu some flowers, Pain and Konan where talking about their new world. Yep for Itachi it was a normal day at the Akatsuki.

Kakuzu jumped up "now that is the magic of money" he yelled "I still don't get it" Hidan said getting an evil glare from Kakuzu who stormed off leaving Hidan to chase after him. Tobi jumped up next "I'll pick you more flowers" Tobi yelled with joy running off "wait Tobi! That's my flower garden" Zetsu screamed chasing him. Sasori hit Deidara with his tail then Deidara fell to the ground and his leg started twitching "now that's the magic of art bitch" Sasori laughed "Sasori! Help, Deidara, now!" Pein yelled. Sasori frowned "fine" he mumbled then grabbed Deidara's leg and pulled him out of the room.

Tobi walked in the room with a child "um... Tobi, what are you doing with kid?" Pein asked "Tobi found it at the front" Tobi told him hugging the little girl. The little girl had short purple hair, light green eyes and pale white skin. The girl giggled "he so funny" she laughed then she looked over to Itachi who was shaking his head at the idiot "daddy!" she yelled pushing Tobi out the way "what!" Itachi yelled jumping over the chair and hiding behind it.

Itachi looked up to see the little girl looking down at him with a big smile on her face "mummy wanted me to give this to you" she said handing him the piece of paper. Itachi slowly grabbed the note and opened it than suddenly he fainted "Itachi, what does it say?" Kisame asked. The girl looked over to Kisame realising she was standing on the couch right next to a shark. She jumped off the couch and started to screamed and cry "WERE UNDER ATTACK!" Tobi screamed running into the wall knocking him-self out.

The little girl over to the shark "I know how to fight!" she said "bring it on shorty!" Kisame laughed out "Kisame, you're not really going to hurt a little kid are you" Konan complained then the little girl kicked the big bad shark in the shins. Kisame yelped "crap she kicks hard!" Kisame yelled then Konan burst into laughed "what are we going to do about the kid?" Pain said "the names Ren" the little girl mumbled. Itachi got up and he almost looked like a ghost "daddy! The shark was trying to hurt me" Ren lied and ran over to Itachi and hugged his leg. Everyone ran in "wha-" they all stopped as they saw Ren hugging Itachi's leg "you got something on your leg" Hidan said.

Itachi turned his head to glare at them "this is… Itachi's… Daughter" Kisame said bursting into laughed. Everyone's eyes widened "why is it here though?" Pain asked "her mums gone on a holiday" Itachi said sighing "if you want, I can sacrifice her!" Hidan offered but only got a glare back. Ren smiled "that sounds fun!" Ren said "that's the spirit!" Hidan laughed "no!" Itachi yelled. Both Ren and Hidan both gave him puppy dog eyes "but, but" they said "I could sell her for money" Kakuzu offered "I could make her into a puppet" Sasori suggested "those both sound fun also!" Ren shouted "no!" Itachi protested "but, but, but" they all said.

Itachi walked over to the couch with Ren still stuck to his leg like glue "watch out daddy, the big shark might eat you" I said "no that would be me… _stupid kid_" Zetsu said coming out of the ground "a pop plant! I have always wanted one!" Ren said starting to hug Zetsu who wished he hadn't said a thing. Zetsu struggled to break away from the crazy child "Itachi! Get your monster off of me!" he yelled "meh" Itachi said not fussed. Pain stood up "STOP IT NOW!" he ordered then Ren jumped back from Zetsu then her eyes started to water "why do you have to be so mean!" she cried out. Everyone looked to pain "look now you made the poor little kid cry!" everyone said.

Pain sat down next to Konan on the lounge and everyone sat on the couch except for Ren who was the only one left without a seat. She walked over to Itachi and started to tug on his cloak with a frown her face because there were no seats left. He looked down at her "what do you want?" he asked "can I sit on your lap?" she asked cheerfully "no" Itachi said bluntly. Ren walked up to Zetsu "can I sit on your lap?" she asked frowning because of Itachi's answer. He picked her up than put her on Deidara's lap who was sitting right next to him "Deidara told me you could sit on his lap!" Zetsu lied "WHAT!" Deidara yelled. Ren hugged Deidara "thank you Dee-Dee" Ren said "its Deidara!" he growled.

Pain stood up "enough, now Itachi, is this your daughter?" he asked "yes" Itachi mumbled "do you know someone that can look after her?" he question "yeah I'll just go find my brother, I'm sure he'd love to look after her" Itachi said sarcastically "so were stuck with it?" Pain said shivering. Tobi jumped up "Yay! Tobi gets a new best friend!" he yelled "we can kick it out, can't we?" Kisame asked then Tobi glomped Ren "not Tobi's new best friend!" Tobi said than Ren hugged him back frowning "fine we'll have a vote, we'll meet back here in two hours" Pain sighed walking off with Konan following him looking back at Ren with a sad look.

Everyone left until it was only Itachi, Ren, Kisame and Zetsu. Ren ran up to Zetsu in tears and started tugging on his cloak "what? _Stupid kid_" he said looking down at her "Mr Pop plant, you are going to vote for me to stay here… right" she asked shyly looking down "its Zetsu!" he yelled walking off trying to get rid of her.

Kisame stood up "let's go" he said than they both walked out of the room. Ren chased after them "Daddy wait for me!" she yelled trying to find them. Before she knew it she was on the ground and standing there was Deidara looking down at her then she started crying "ouch" she cried rubbing her bottom. Deidara picked her up "are you alright?" he asked not really caring at all.

Ren nodded whipping her tears away "well catch you later kid" he said going to walk off. Ren grabbed his cloak "Dee-Dee, I can't find daddy" she told him then Deidara sighed "my names Deidara, Deidara, got it Kid?" he said "my names Ren, Ren, got it Dee-Dee" she laughed. He jerked a little "Dee-Dee, I'm hungry" Ren complained "Itachi! Your daughter needs you! And kid stop calling me that" he complained "I thought it seemed more like a girl name then Deidara" Ren explained then Hidan burst into laughter than Deidara face went red.

Deidara chased Ren around the whole hideout five times before they both got tired. Ren looked at the front door to see Itachi and Kisame walk in then he looked at Ren and Deidara both on the ground. He stood there as Kisame kept walking "what happened?" Itachi asked "we played chasy" Ren laughed "no, Dee-Dee got called a fucking girl!" Hidan laughed "what? She's a boy?" Ren yelled.

Deidara stood up and stormed off than Itachi walked off also then she started to cry "they all hate me" Ren cried out. Hidan walked over to her laughing "that was funny as little kid, I'm actually having second thoughts on killing you" he laughed "you mean it!" Ren yelled jumping up with a big smile on her face. Hidan walked off still laughing.

Kakuzu walked past her "your still here?" he asked "yes!" she laughed "do you know where that religious freak is?" he asked "which one is that?" she asked "the one with the grey hair, pale skin and purple eyes" Kakuzu explained "the old man! Oh you just missed him" she laughed "old man?" he question "the one with the grey sleek back hair!" Ren yelled. Kakuzu laughed a little "he's like 23, kid" Kakuzu told her walking away "catch you later kid!" Kakuzu said.

*in Pains office*

Konan sat on the desk in front of pain "come on just let the kid stay Pain!" Konan argued. Pain hit the desk "it's up to everyone not just me! And to tell you the truth I don't even want the kid here! The kid isn't useful at all" he yelled. Konan sighed "I bet she can be useful if we train her!" Konan said calmly "yeah but what if the mother comes back we wasted all that time training a kid that will be leaving anyway" Pain argued.

Someone knocked on the door and before pain could answer Ren ran in and over to the table then put two flowers on the desk. She smiled "I hope you like them one for both of you" she said then ran out. We looked back at each other then I grabbed both the flowers and handed one to Pain. We smiled at each other "she picked flowers for us" I said than Pein sat at his desk "I'm still against" he said "what" I complained.

*back to Ren*

Ren ran into the lounge room where Hidan, Kakuzu and Tobi where sitting there. Ren ran up to Kakuzu "here!" she yelled happily and gave him the flower "ah" Kakuzu started. She gave one to Hidan "um…" Hidan trailed off then she handled one to Tobi "Tobi loves it!" Tobi yelled hugging her. She skipped off looked for the other Akatsuki members.

Deidara and Sasori sat in the kitchen discussing art "Art is around for ever! Why don't you get it?" Sasori yelled okay more like arguing "well you don't get what true art is then my friend" Deidara screamed back. Ren walked up to the counter where they were arguing and they stopped and looked down at her "I like drawing art" she said "What!" they both screamed she gave them a flower and skipped off "clueless" they both said putting the flowers down and getting back to arguing.

Ren ran outside and Zetsu was walking towards the base and he looked very grumpy "Mr Pop plant I got something for you!" Ren cheered holding up a flower "how did you get my flowers?" Zetsu screamed out. Ren looked down "I'm sorry Mr Pop plant, I didn't know they were yours" Ren said sadly "my name is not Mr Pop plant! It's Zetsu" he growled. Zetsu stormed off inside muttering something under his breath. Ren looked down at the flower that Zetsu didn't take and she walked back inside.

Kisame and Itachi sat in Itachi's room and Ren burst in with the two flowers in his arms. She ran up to Kisame "what are you doing?" he asked "I'm sorry" she said happily giving him the flower. Kisame grabbed the flower "thanks kid" he laughed then she ran to Itachi "Daddy, I got you the best one!" she told him handing the flower "why would I want a stupid flower" knocking it out of her hand.

Ren looked down at the flower and tears ran down her checks "it's so when you see it you think of me" she cried. Itachi got up off the bed and stood on the flower "pointless" he said with no emotions looking down at her. Ren got down then tried pulling up Itachi's leg but it wouldn't budge. She got up and looked at Itachi "Daddy, why don't you want it?" she asked "because you're not going to be staying here anyway" Itachi yelled "they might vote me to stay" Ren cried "like they would want you to stay! You're a little kid and you are so annoying, I find it surprising how you can even be related to me" Itachi yelled. Pain walked in "it's time to vote" Pain mumbled then Itachi and Kisame walked off then Ren grabbed the flower and ran off.

Ren got to the lounge room and everyone had a seat than she looked up at Zetsu who glared at her. She walked to Deidara who did the same than she walked over to Kakuzu; he sighed and picked her up putting her on his lap. Pain stood up "time to vote, who wants her to stay, put up your hands" he asked then Kakuzu, Hidan, Tobi and Konan put their hands up. Pain smirked "and those don't?" he said than Deidara, Zetsu, Pain and Itachi put their hands up. Pain looked at Itachi and Sasori "well you have to vote" Pain said "I'm leaving my vote with Itachi" Sasori said getting up and walking off. Itachi looked at pain "I vote she leaves" Itachi said.

Pain looked around "okay, so she leaves" Pain said then she got off Kakuzu's lap than Tobi glomped her "not Tobi's best friend!" Tobi yelled. Tobi backed away and Ren walked up to Itachi then looked at the members "thanks for having me" she said then turned to Itachi than put the flower on his lap. I turned to Zetsu "Mr pop plant, have you check on your garden" she asked then left.

Everyone looked at each other regretting their harsh vote on Ren. Hidan and Kakuzu got up and walked off without even arguing, Tobi was next looking down and sad. Deidara got up and stretched than yawned and walked off. Zetsu jumped up "I'm going to check my garden" he said sinking to the ground. Kisame sighed than got up walking off with his head down. Konan went to get up than Pain grabbed her arm "what!" she yelled "you got what you want" she growled.

*Zetsu room*

Zetsu walked into his room and he was shocked to see all the flowers were still there. He jumped back "what the" he said then Deidara walked in "hey Zetsu, I thought your garden was destroyed by that pest" Deidara laughed "yeah I thought so to" Zetsu trailed off. Sasori sighed walking into the room "nah the kid asked me to make her fake flowers that looked like real ones" he said "but how did you do it in such a short time?" he asked "I have puppets for a reason" Sasori told them shaking his head.

Zetsu sighed "she told me she wanted them to be long lasting because then you would be all able to remember her for a long time" Sasori explained. Deidara and Zetsu both looked down felling guilty "so where is she?" he asked "she got voted out" Deidara said "wait what!" Sasori yelled "Itachi voted against" Zetsu told him.

Sasori gave them a confused look "but isn't she his daughter?" Sasori asked "yeah" Deidara mumbled "wow you guys must feel like shit now!" Hidan yelled walking in. everyone turned to him "I don't really" Sasori told him "well you're a puppet" "well you should be dead" "come say that to my Pinocchio!" "I already did brain dead". As Sasori and Hidan started to argue Kakuzu walked in "why is everyone coming into my room?" Zetsu said "I miss Ren" Tobi announced "god dammit everyone!" Zetsu yelled then they all looked down at the mention of Ren. Hidan jumped up "let's get her back" he said and they all ran out of the base. Pain stood at the front of the base as the members ran out "were going to Ren back" they yelled "don't worry, she'll be back" he said then they gave him a confused look

*in the woods*

Ren kept walking not sure where she even was anymore. Tears ran down her eyes "they hate me" she cried then all of a sudden she saw a shadow and one second later she was on the ground. She looked up to see a few ninjas "is this the kid that was at the Akatsuki" the one at the front asked then a guy nodded next to him. Ren looked down "who are the Akatsuki?" she asked than one kicked her in the side "don't act dumb" he yelled.

Ren cried out for help than all of a suddenly Itachi showed up "so the Akatsuki come to protect the little brat" he said. Ren looked up to see Itachi "Daddy, I'm sorry" she cried "really this weakling is related to you?" one of the ninjas laughed. Ren struggled to get up than she tackled the one that called her weak then she knocked out with a punch to the gut.

She woke up on Itachi's back "Daddy?" she said "your awake?" he asked "yeah, did you win?" she asked "yeah, they were weak" he told her. Ren smiled "you're my hero" Ren told him hugging him. Itachi turned his head a little then Ren turned her lead a little to see his face then she put her forehead on his. They looked into each other eyes.

They walked back to the Akatsuki and everyone's face brightened as they saw Ren and Itachi walking through the woods. Itachi put down Ren and she ran to everyone and Itachi walked behind her. She ran up to Tobi first and glomped him "Tobi" she cried "Ren" Tobi yelled. She ran to Zetsu and hugged him "Mr pop plant" Ren yelled "it's Zetsu!" he yelled. Deidara ran up to Ren and picked her up than hugged her "DEE-DEE!" she yelled than he put her down and he frowned. She ran up to hidan and Kakuzu than hugged them "hey kid" they said at the same time. She ran up to Sasori than hugged him "Sago!" she yelled "that's not my name" Sasori said frowning "welcome to my world" Deidara laughed. She ran over to Kisame and gave him a big hug "what the! Get off me kid" Kisame yelled blushing a little. She slowly walked up to Konan and gave her a huge hug than she backed away. She ran over to Pain then glomped him accidently knocking him over than every ones' eyes widened as Pain burst into laughter. Ren ran to Itachi "I love you daddy!" she said then Itachi said something under his breath than smiled a little.

**The End for now**


End file.
